Wireless transceivers are used in a wide variety of wireless systems. A wireless transceiver may typically include a wireless receiver for receiving and demodulating signals, and a transmitter for modulating signals for transmission. A wireless signal may receive a signal, including a desired signal and a blocker or unwanted signal in some instances. The received signal may be received at an RF frequency (radio frequency or other wireless transmission frequency), such as between 1 GHz and 2 GHz, for example. In one example wireless standard, a desired signal may be received at an RF frequency of around 1.9 GHz, and a blocker may be present as close as 70 MHz from the desired signal and at 99 dBm higher than the desired signal, for example. Wireless systems typically use a SAW (surface acoustic wave) filter high to provide a high Q or sharp bandpass filter to separate the desired signal from the blocker at RF frequencies. While providing a high Q filter at RF frequencies, the use of SAW filters may typically add significant cost of the wireless transceiver because SAW filters are typically external filters, not on-chip filters. Also, in some cases, a separate SAW filter may sometimes be used for each frequency band, further increasing the cost for multi-band transceivers. Also, a SAW filter may also have up to a 3 dB loss, and since it is typically provided at or before a low noise amplifier (LNA), the 3 dB loss of the SAW filter may also typically degrade the sensitivity of the LNA by the same amount, at least in some cases.